User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Dimitri the Battle Surgeon
This champion is under construction. Demetry or Dimitri? Dimitri, the (Something) Surgeon is a champion suggestion by Emptylord. Abilities Dimitri uses a unique secondary resource, Charge. Dimitri begins at 0 charges and it caps at 100. Dimitri generates charge while using Rejuvenation Bond , and it is consumed by his other abilities. On death, Dimitri loses all charge. Dimitri uses the stance mechanic. Using his basic abilities will set off a 0.5 second global cooldown. Note that the activation of Last Stand is similar to Rengar's empowered abilities or Zyra's Vengeful Thorn. The individual skill cooldowns are irrelevant: upon reaching 100 charge, Q, W and E become available and won't go away until you cast it. Dimitri puts his HexPack into overdrive, supercharging his anchor with one of two effects depending on Dimitri's highest offensive stat. Once activated, Dimitri is unable to activate any of his abilities for seconds and his charge rapidly drains to 0. - Dimitri's anchor becomes invulnerable. - Dimitri's anchor gains 100% critical strike chance. }} Demetry's anchor's next 3 attacks within the next 5 seconds gain 30% bonus attack speed and deal bonus magic damage. |description2 = Dimitri and his anchor gain bonus movement speed and ignore unit collision. Dimirti gains 20% bonus attack speed and his basic attacks generate 5 charge. |leveling = 15 / 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 |leveling2 = 2.5 charge per second 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 |cost= 10 |costtype= charge |cooldown= 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 }} Dimitri's anchor gains a spell shield for 2 seconds that blocks the next harmful ability. |description2 = REQUIRED Demetry takes 15% reduced damage from champions, and 30% reduced damage from minions and monsters. |leveling = |leveling2 = 2.5 charge per second |cost= 10 |costtype= charge |cooldown = 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 }} Dimitri's anchor's next damaging ability burns for bonus damage equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health over 3 seconds. |description2 = Dimitri deals magic damage per second to enemies underneath the bond and in an area around his anchor. Dimitri's basic attacks deal bonus damage equal to 20% of his ability power. |leveling = 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 % |leveling2 = 2.5 charge per second 25 / 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 |cost= 10 |costtype= charge |cooldown= 6 }} Demetry forms a tether between himself and an allied champion, granting him access to an alternate set of stances. Dimitri can activate this ability again to select a new anchor, or can target himself to sever the bond. |description2 = Dimirti heals his anchor at a rate equal to his own attack speed. If his anchor is full health, Dimirti will begin generating a shield at the same rate up to 10% of his anchor's maximum health. The shield depletes over 5 seconds when Dimitri exists this stance or the bond is broken. Dimitri accumulates 2.5 charge with every instance of healing. |leveling2 = 6 + (1 * level) + |leveling = This ability is available at level 1. 1225 |range = 1100 }} In this version, he has an innate for an ultimate and an ultimate for an innate (yes, that means he has his ultimate at level 1). With regard's to balance: * Invulnerability: 1.5 seconds at level 1 is no stronger than abilities such as , , , and with regards to how much damage a level 1 opponent can actually deal. * Critical Strike Chance: 1.5 seconds of 100% critical strike chance is 1 or 2 attacks, depending on the carry. Everyone gets and on their next attack! Coincidentally, would actually be the best carry to utilize Last Stand at level 1 using for 2.5 attack speed. Although I should note that the damage modulation of Hyper Charge still affects affects critical strikes, so he basically does 140% (ish) damage per attack (while other carries would do 200%... ish). What I'm trying to say is: I don't think it's overpowered compared to what can be done at level 1 already. Notes: * As a point of reference, heals at a rate of 17.5 per second at rank 5, not factoring cooldown reduction. Note that Dimitri's heal isn't per second, it's at a rate equal to his attack speed: so 0.8 attack speed is 0.8 times a second, or, once every 1.25 seconds. The more attack speed he buys, the more often he heals. * As Dimitri's abilities drain charge per second but the effects occur based on his attack speed, Dimitri makes the most of his effects utilizing a combination of ability power and attack speed: as ability power increases the potency, and attack speed increases the frequency. ** My, my. In my attempts to create a support viable interchangeable AD/AP support, similar to Taric, I've created a true-support who can build on-hit. Although Demitir would hope Dimitir would still work as an AD or an AP. Help Wanted * Should Rejuvenation Bond heal for a percentage of the targets maximum health, rather than a flat amount? At the moment, it might be too strong on squishies but useless on tanks... * Should Rejuvenation Bond be disruptable? For example, as with , using hard cc on Dimitri would sever the leash. This would add counter-play to Dimitri. * Should I rework his kit so Rejuvenation Bond can be cast on an enemyt? have an effect if cast on an enemy? * Should Dimitri also benefit from Last Stand? At the moment I think what makes this skill distinct from because it has two effects, but they can only be used on an ally and not herself. If both Dimitri and his anchor could become invulnerable for 3 seconds, and you had a Kayle... that's three people you cannot damage. At the moment, Dimitri can still be killed. Quotes ;Upon selection *''"The war has already started, Summoner."'' ;Movement *''"Where am I needed?"'' *''"Tactical decision, Summoner."'' *''"Hurry, Summoner."'' *''"Where are they?"'' ;Occassionally while with an anchor *''"You lead."'' *''"I'll cover you."'' *''"I'm your support!"'' *''"If you're sure."'' *''"This way?"'' *''"Powering up."'' ;Attacking *''"I hope you can feel this!"'' *''"Chaaaarrrrrge!"'' *''"Let me at 'em!"'' *''"The Evolution will fail."'' *''"For the Resistance!"'' *''"Die, die, DIE!"'' *''"For Bandle City!"'' ;Joke *''(Muttering) "Stand still. Remain calm."'' ** (Shouting) "This statement is false!" *''"I thought you had evolved beyond this..."'' ;Taunt *''"Bite me."'' **''"I dare you."'' *''"Even with all your progress, you still lack skill."'' ;Upon reaching 100% charge (global) *''"I'm fully charged!"'' ;Upon activation Last Stand (global) *''"Go, go, go!"'' *''"OVERDRIVE!!"'' ;Upon death while anchored to an ally (global) *''"Fight on!"'' *''"Don't stop!"'' ;Upon the death of his anchor (global) *''(Angry) "Nooooo!"'' *''"This will not be for nothing!"'' ;Upon the death of an anchored Yordle (global) *''"You did us proud!"'' ;Upon the death of an anchored , , or (global) *''"It's hopeless!"'' *''(Fearful) "No..."'' ;Upon scoring a kill on (global) *''"It's over, Viktor."'' *''"This is done."'' *''"You lose."'' ;Upon scoring a kill or assist on , , , , , or (global) *''(Imitating Announcer) "Shutdown!"'' *''"Abominations!"'' *''"Another one for the scrap heap."'' *''(With regret) "What happened?..."'' (Anivia and Skarner only) Trivia *Dimitri is inspired by Team Fortress's , and directly quotes him when he reaches 100% chagre. *His first joke is reference to , and is directed at the Battlecast skins. *His second joke is an answer to joke. *His special taunt, "Shutdown!", is a . It both refers to the ending of said champion's rampage, and the shutting down of a computer/machine. Lore To be written. }} Relationships Dimitri fights with The Resistance against Evolution. *Allies: , , and *Enemies: , , , , and **He sympathizes with and , whom he doubts chose this path. Artwork The artwork is not my own, nor was it created for Dimitri. When I initially created Dimitri, he was related to . I grew to dislike this, and now her lore has been remade it's now even more inappropriate. However, seeing this image inspired me. Dimitri is now a melee champion because of this image! Farahboom_RuntMedic.jpg|Concept art by Farahboom for iamdeathman's Runt the Medic Previous Version Original= Dimitri uses the stance mechanic. Using his basic abilities will set off a 0.5 second global cooldown. Dimitri takes 15% reduced damage. Dimitri's basic attacks silence his target for 1.5 seconds. This effect cannot occur on the same target for 6 seconds. Dimitri gains 25% bonus movement speed. Dimitri is unaffected by crowd control. }} Dimitri creates a beam between himself and a target allied champion. |description2 = Dimitri heals the anchored champion at a rate equal to Dimitri's attack speed to a maximum of 110% health, with the excess being presented as a shield. When the beam is broken or Dimitri exists this stance, the shield depletes over 5 seconds. *Dimitri generates 1 charge per instance of healing. |leveling = This skill must be ranked first. 1225 |leveling2 = 6 / 10 / 14 / 18 / 22 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= |range= 1100 }} Dimitri replenishes the anchored champion's mana at a rate equal to Dimitri's attack speed. |description2 = Dimitri's anchor gains a spell shield for 2 seconds that blocks the next harmful ability. |leveling = 3 / 5 / 7 / 9 / 11 |cooldown= 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 |cost= 10 |costtype= charge, 1 per second |range= }} Dimitri's anchor gains an aura that deals magic damage to surrounding enemies at a rate equal to Dimitri's attack speed. |description2 = Dimitri's anchor's next 3 attacks within the next 5 seconds gain 30% bonus attack speed and deal bonus magic damage. |leveling = 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 200 |leveling2 = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 |cooldown= 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 |cost= 10 |costtype= charge, 1 per second |range= }} Dimitri charge begins draining rapidly, supercharging his anchor. The effect of Last Stand varies depending on whether or not Dimitri has higher attack damage or ability power at the time of activation. Dimitri can only activate Last Stand at 100 charge, and it cannot be deactivated. |description2 = Dimitri's anchor becomes invulnerable. Dimitri's anchor gains 100% critical strike chance. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= charge over 2 / 2.5 / 3 seconds |range= }} |-| Alternate Remake= In this version, Dimitri uses two sets of stance abilities. His primary set have no cost but have no level-up incentives; so he can freely change between stance to gain passive effects. While anchored to an ally using his innate ability, he gains charge using his Q, and loses charge using his W, E and R. Dimitri cannot use his ultimate without being tethered to an allied champion. 1225 }} Dimirti takes 15% reduced damage. }} Dimitri heals his anchor for 10% of their maximum health. Demetri can activate this ability with insufficient charge to return to this stance without triggering the activation effect. |description2 = Dimirti heals his anchor at a rate equal to his own attack speed. If his anchor is full health, Dimirti will begin generating a shield at the same rate up to 10% of his anchor's maximum health. The shield depletes over 5 seconds when Dimitri exists this stance or the bond is broken. Dimitri accumulates 2.5 charge with every instance of healing. |leveling = This skill must be ranked first. 1225 |range= 1100 |leveling2 = 6 / 10 / 14 / 18 / 22 |cost= 10 |costtype= charge }} }} |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling = |leveling2 = 2.5 charge per second |cost= 10 |costtype= charge }} }} Dimirti gains 20% bonus attack speed and his basic attacks generate 5 charge. |leveling = }} Demetry's anchor's next 3 attacks within the next 5 seconds gain 30% bonus attack speed and deal bonus magic damage. |description2 = |leveling = 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 |leveling2 = 2.5 charge per second |cost= 10 |costtype= charge }} }} |leveling = }} Category:Custom champions